1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and/or system for applying a protective material or layer to a surface of a device. For example, the present invention may allow a user to apply a protective material or layer to the surface or screen of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as cellular phones, portable tablet computers and the like are gaining widespread popularity. For example, the Apple® iPhone® is estimated to reach 100 million users by the end of 2011. In addition, almost 15 million Apple® iPads® have been sold to date. The sheer volume of electronic devices sold by other major competitors such as Motorola®, Samsung®, HTC®, etc. only further confirms that consumers find these products very desirable. It should not come as a surprise that these same consumers want to protect their products from accidental denting, scratching or otherwise damaging these electronic devices. Accordingly, manufacturers have produced different cases, protective films and the like to help the consumer keep their electronic devices safe.
However, with the progress of touch-based screens for operating these electronic devices, thick cases might not be suitable, as these cases may prevent the user from operating the device. Accordingly, many manufacturers are now producing clear films that keep, for example, the display of the electronic device clean while at the same time protecting the screen from accidental damage such as scratching.
Despite the benefits that these films or screen protectors provide, many drawbacks remain in this relatively new technology. For example, many of these protectors require the use of a wet fluid solution to enable the film to adhere to the electronic device. Using a wet fluid solution is messy, requires a lot of work by the user to “squeegee” the excess out, and might not eliminate all annoying air bubbles immediately. Indeed, many of these products warn that 24-48 hours may be needed before the user can effectively determine if the trapped air bubbles are going to disappear. In other words, some consumers may have to wait for days before determining if the film was applied correctly. To some consumers, this long wait is annoying and may reduce the enthusiasm of an otherwise exciting moment of obtaining a cutting-edge electronic device. Moreover, the electronic device might not be functional until the solution dries out in 24-48 hours. Alternatively, the consumer might not want to risk using the device in fear during this time period as he or she may believe that usage may impact the film prior to drying of the wet fluid solution.
What is needed is an applicator that eliminates the drawbacks above and allows a user to apply the protective film effectively for use without waiting for the protective film to dry and/or waiting for the air bubbles to disappear.